


Letters

by Nick_otine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gender Neutral, I don't know what I'm doing, Letter, Original Character - Freeform, Other, letter to reader, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_otine/pseuds/Nick_otine
Summary: Letters written to you by a mysterious a admirer.This is a series of letters for you,the reader, to enjoy when you're feeling down, want to be loved, bored as heck, or want to try something new. Pronouns are gender neutral. All nicknames I use are to be considered gender neutral. Your admirer is whatever gender you want. Feel free to leave any suggestions and criticism. This is like those 'asmr' boy/girlfriend role plays but text form. Okay love you, stay safe. ~N.





	1. Day One

You received an unmarked letter. 

,My love

     I wish one day we may be together. But alas you, a child of the light, and I, a child of the dark,may never cross paths. As I gaze upon your resting figure I can only hope that one day I shall show myself to you. I have wondered many a year across this land. Many a year have I searched for some kind of sign. I was on the brink of leaving this wretched life. Until I saw you. You came into my life, which was once so bleak and barren. I can never thank you enough for it. Perhaps if the circumstances seem favorable I shall write to you again. Hold not your breath, my sweet, but my heart. Until I write again. Stay safe.

~N. V.


	2. Day Two

You received an unmarked letter. 

My sweet  
I hope that my first letter found you in good health. Though what I'm about to say my irk you, it is only in my best intentions. It is not very healthy to stay up so late in the night. It is especially unhealthy to strain your eyes on an illuminated screen or the paper you are working on. Even if what you're working on or looking at may be important, it is also important to rest, my flower. Concerns aside I wish one day we may meet and I can show you how I truly care for you. Unlike the people of today where showing one's interest is through intercourse, I shall shower you with true love, kisses, treasures, and anything of your desire because I only wish for your happiness. But I must digress… I am afraid. I fear that a touch ever so slightly from me shall taint your pureness rancid. I do not wish for my sins to ever reach you. Yet still I dream of the day we can be together. Dream of whisking you away from all your troubles to a place where I can be your secret. But alas, ‘tis only but a dream. Dawn is breaking. Till I write again, stay safe.   
~N. V.


	3. Day Three

You received an unmarked letter.

My dear  
I hope that the day has been kind to you. My day was spiteful, but the thought of you persuaded me to hold my head high. Even if you do not write back or even read my letters, just the thought of me being able to to express how I feel towards you is enough to sustain me. My flower, I hope that you do read my words. I hope you see the genuine love I have for you. It is that time of the year when the days grow short and the night stretches. I am so ever pleased by the idea of being to see you more. The nights may grow colder but that does not affect me. My brethren ask where I head off to so often, but I can never tell them for fear they shall take you from me. In my last letter I had stated that I wished to take you away and I could be your secret. Now it seems that it is you who is the secret. I do not wish any harm upon you. If anything were to happen I do not think I could bare to live with myself. Night approaches and my hunger grows. I wish, no, I pray to change myself for you. I pray that I could be human so that I could be by your side. Oh how I wish to be graced by your presence if even for a moment. I would gladly give up my life for you. Night is here. ‘Till I write again. Stay safe.  
~N. V.


	4. Day Four

You received an unmarked letter and an orchid attached to it. 

My Light  
I am at a lost for words. My day was extremely awful but all my troubles disappeared when I gazed at you. I'm beginning to believe you have put me under some spell that binds my heart to you. Yet, I do not wish for that spell ever to be broken. I saw this flower on my way over to you and thought you would like it. Hopefully the night is gracious and doesn't cause it to wilt too soon. I am dreadfully tired but I shall do my best to watch after your household so no monster, human or otherwise, can harm you. As I peer through your window I only wish I could be your blanket that envelops you. I wish to be your security. Your sanctuary in your time of need. I want you to give me all your worries, troubles, sins. I wish I could be your obedient servant. I wish to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You are shivering now.. Are you having a night terror? Do not worry, love, I shall vanquish all that invade your peaceful slumber. Till I write again. Stay safe.  
~N. V.


	5. Day five

You received an unmarked letter. 

My gift  
Did you enjoy the flower I gave you? It is not much for I do not know what would please you. The moon is beautiful tonight, though it can only strive to be as beautiful as you. Your beauty runs deep within you, within your soul. I have read one of my favorite poems recently. A quote that I'm fond of is “Theirs was not to ask why; Theirs was only to do or die.” I would do anything for you. You wish for me to jump, I shall jump. You wish for me to sit, I shall sit. You wish for me to die, I shall gladly spend my last breath for you. My flower, please do not mistake me for deranged. I have not felt this way in such a long time. I had felt so empty. I felt so lost. Wandering aimlessly with no will to live but an eternal life to give. So long I have forgotten what it feels like and now it's all so overwhelming. It floods my senses that most of the time I do not know what to do but write. Even then so I do not know what to write. I am running low on words. Forgive me, my sweet. Oh, I have been studying some of the humans today. I am slowly learning your customs and way with words so that I may connect with you better. There are many phrases I do not understand nor wish to understand at this moment but there is one word that has been used for one’s favorite romantic partner. “Bae” I believe is the word… That made me very uncomfortable I apologize. This eras ways are very peculiar. Till I write again, stay safe.   
~N. V.


	6. Day Six

You received an unmarked letter.

My joy,  
My brethren know no bounds with their teases. They say I sneak away to meet someone from another household. Though their words hold some truth, they can not be farther from it. They think I sneak off to another of our kind, but I always come to you. The females of our kind are brutal, borderline savage, and cruel, but can be reasoned with. The males are more so but they do not reason and are more controlling and obsessive. Neither of which I want to deal with. Humans, on the other hand, are more complex but atleast I can deal with that. Recently our leader has said we are to move soon. Our rival household has been more, active as of late, and as a result we are being slowly picked off. I will do my best to stay but I fear for my brethren. Hopefully an agreement will be made soon. The Coronas’ aren't the one to talk out disagreements so I do not think that will happen. Till I write again, please for the love of all things you hold most dear, stay safe.  
~ N. V.


	7. Day Seven

You did not receive a letter. Usually an unmarked letter would be left in front of your house door held down by a small rock, but today you woke to find nothing. Worry picks at you, but you think nothing of it for a brief moment as whoever N. V. is probably just forgot or was busy. The previous letter slowly returns to your mind and your worry worsens. Though you are somewhat glad that a crazy person didn't watch you while you slept that night, you can't shake the feeling of dread as you think about what the "Coronas" could to your admirer.


	8. Day eight

You received a water stained letter. A hint of a red thumbprint can be seen in a corner of the paper. 

My flower,  
I am so terribly sorry for not leaving you a letter yesterday. I was tied up in some business with the other household. Literally. They promised to let us stay as long as we give them our services. My wrists still bare the marks of the of the silver shackles they bounded me by. Hopefully the scars aren't to disgusting in your eyes as I would hate for you to look at them and feel revolted. My tears are staining the paper. I'm so sorry. I tried writing this twice but either my blood or tears tainted it and I do not wish to restart. Please forgive me, my flower. I wish I could have showed myself to you before now. They call for us. I will stay strong for you, my love, my flower. Till I write again, stay safe.  
~N. V. 

P.s: Sorry for the blood. I had not realized it's presence until now.


	9. Day nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You received:  
> A Key

You received a small box and a note. Within the box there is a delicate silver key. The note reads, “ _Hold onto this, my flower. I love you more than there are stars on the galaxy.”_ __ __


	10. Day ten

You received an unmarked letter. 

My love  
The situation has gotten more favorable for my house. I will not go into details, not today. My lovely flower, I hope your day was in your favor. It has been too long since I got to watch you rest, my child of the light. The ever gentle rise and fall of your chest puts me into a trance. Your face is so blissful, free of trouble. The moon is so soft on your skin. It’s almost as if I’m staring at an unbelievable painting or a rare orchid. Forever forbidden from my touch, forever so close yet so out of my loving grasp. I whisper sweet nothings into the wind hoping they’ll reach you. Your beauty is so overwhelming at times. You take my breath away and away again. You make my heart ache but the pain is such a consoling feeling. How? Just a sigh that passes your lips make me fall to my knees. Even if you do not love me, I would go to the end of hell and back for you. Because you, though we never met, have done so much for me. You gave me life. I wish to convey more of my appreciation to you but, for now, I must leave. Till I write again. Stay safe, my flower.   
~N. V.


	11. Authors Note(Important)

Hi it’s Nicolas and I have some good news and bad news. Bad news, I’m going to stop THIS book because I didn’t have such a good plot in mind. Good news, I’m going to restart this as a new work and make it better with a stronger plot line and more well-rounded lover. I’m also thinking of creating another seperate work for short letters from different characters to you! So uh... Leave suggestions if you want. It would really help. Thank you for your time beautiful and I’ll talk to you all later. Stay safe love! <3


End file.
